Wonderful
by Hoshina
Summary: Poor, Poor, Jou. Who can he turn to? One combination of names: Joumi. Song fic. And btw, tommorow never dies!


I went to see the Grinch today... I hated it O.o; Goes to show people shouldn't tamper wit da classics, foo'! Anyway, while waiting, "Wonderful" by Everclear came on along with a lightbulb in my head ^_^; I was also in a Joumi writtin' mood... even if I was at the AMC O.o; 

I own Mikey-Pooh's soul, the word 'moti' and my shoes. I tried to own digimon, but failed because others do... until I diiiiiiiee!!! until the world falls away!!!  
Tommorow never dies. 

**** 

Wonderful

By Marie. And frankly, darling, I'm killed

Jou coughed as lay on his side in the middle of his bedroom floor. He closed his eyes and sighed. The royal blue sweater was covered in tears, and his glasses thrown across the room. "It's not my fault you're a failure!!!" his mother screamed at his father.  
"Well at least *I'm* not the one who married one!" he roared back. Jou cried some more, Why did they have to fight?  
"I HATE YOU!" she screeched, a slapping sound could be heard across the house, followed by crashing, and screaming. Jou sat up and opened the window. He picked up his glasses and put one leg out the window. He coughed again, and stepped out onto the roof. 

_I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them _

The digidestined closest to Jou was Mimi, so he ran to her house. It was freezing, and his tear drenched sweater didn't help much, but he soon arrived at her apartment. He climbed the stairs until he reached the door with her family on it. He knocked twice as her tried to dry his tears, he should be strong, not weak, Shin always told him that. Mr. Tachikawa opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. Jou looked up. "Oh, it's you, Jou, come in, Mimi's on the computer now..." The blue haired child nodded and entered, going straight to Mimi's room. 

_I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again  
_

Mimi typed on her computer happily, her typing was rather slow, but no one really cares except you. Jou entered her room silently, Mimi didn't notice however. He sat on her bed and cleared his throat. Mimi must've jumped ten feet in the air, she was scared half to death. But after overcoming the fear, she noticed who was there, and what was happening. "Jou..." she whispered, stepping away from her computer and drying his tears with her hand. "What's the matter?" Jou held her wrist and cried.   
"It's my mom... it's my dad..." he said, slowly, making sure he wasn't so upset he couldn't talk right. Mimi's hazel eyes suddenly seemed like and ocean of understanding as she smiled and hugged him. "Please tell me, Jou..." she whispered softly in his ear. Jou hugged her back and stopped crying. "Okay..." 

_Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
Say bad words that make me wanna cry _

Mimi nodded after he had told her the whole story. "You shouldn't run away from problems Jou..." she told him, holding his hand. "Especially ones that aren't yours. You have to understand no matter what happens to your parents, it wasn't your fault, because you're a wonderful person..." She got up from her knees and sat on her bed. "And maybe one day, everything will be wonderful... and we'll all be happy..." 

_Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream adventures that will make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
_

Jou smiled and nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He didn't want to ruin anything. This Mimi was the Mimi he knew and loved. She was just as caring as Sora, but had more charm, because she had more experience than a little spat with her mother. Mimi has probably had plenty of spats with Palmon, which made them greater friends than Sora and Piyomon. Even though he understood what Mimi was trying to tell him, she was wrong. It'll never be completely wonderful, that's just a fantasy. 

_Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now  
_

"Jou." she added, taking off his foggy glasses. "I honestly and truly love you with all my heart. And I promise, if no one else does, I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you until my dying day. If I was ever to love someone else, I swear, I'll be your friend, and I'll comfort you then. You just have faith, Jou, and I promise I'll love you forever..." Her eyes filled up with tears, as she smiled a warm and comforting smile. "I promise, it'll be okay, Jou..."   
"Mimi, I--" he started.  
"I know... and I promise..." she whispered hugging him again. "It'll be wonderful, someday..." 

_I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I like to laugh so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home _

Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  


Jou took a deep breath. "I love you, Miss Tachikawa..." he said, with a slight sqeauk in his voice that meant one of the following, his voice was changing due to puberty, or he was crying. I'd go with the second one. He sniffed and breaked from the hugged. Mimi smiled. "You should go home, your parents will be worried about you..." he said, holding one side of his face with her hand. "I'm worried about you know..." she whispered, bringing his head closer to hers. "And by the way..." she whispered, as her nose touched his. "I love you, Mr. Kido..." and she kissed him, and for both of them, it was their first, and they'd never forget it. 

*** 

Okay... before you tell me something about Jou's parents, I never saw any episodes when they talked to her. In fact, I only saw two episodes when they stayed in Pinnochimon's forest, so don't flame me about his parents, okay? Alrighty, I'm sick. Just... review... please... *bows* Shankyuu 


End file.
